Her Signs
by beachbumyeahh
Summary: Each of his reasons are considerably growing dorkier than the last, so she’s forced to believe that he’s telling the truth, because, really, who in the right mind would find her evil, scheming ways adorable? Someone who loves her, apparently. Re-posted ZS


**Her Signs  
**

**Summary: **Each of his reasons are considerably growing dorkier than the last, so she's forced to believe that he's telling the truth, because, really, who in the right mind would find her evil, scheming ways adorable? Someone who loves her, apparently. ZekeSharpay

* * *

**i.**

Sharpay doesn't do the whole lovesick teenage girl thing. – well, ever since Troy Bolton that is.

She no longer fantasizes about the future. She doesn't day dream about proms, weddings, stuff like that anymore. And she definitely no longer writes her crush's name in the margin of her notebook. Sharpay's always been about the theatre and herself (except for Troy Bolton, but that's another story and he's a story Sharpay doesn't want to tell, yet). But lo and behold, during her third period literature class, she finds herself writing hers and Zeke's names together in what looks suspiciously like a heart. She doesn't even realize the whole thing until the bell rings and her page is full of anything but notes.

This might have been her first sign that she was falling in love with Zeke Baylor.

**ii.**

She's never been a girlfriend. Sharpay was never the one to commit. She committed herself to the theatre, and forever she will be committed to it. But she's trying to a good girlfriend, for him.

She knows several things about him now. He's got a scar on his right leg from a skateboarding accident (he's deathly afraid of skateboards, though he tells her he just finds it unsafe). She knows that he used to wake up early just to watch The Simpsons ("Lisa is just plain awesome" he always tells her). And when you want to tickle him, attack a special spot just below his right ribcage. The mascot from McDonalds freaks him out.

She remembers every major thing he's ever shared, too. Like, he sometimes wonders why his father left him to care for his mother and younger brother. His biggest fear is being completely helpless. There are times when he just wants to hold her.

Sharpay sends him a text message every night, just explaining how her day went because at school, it's hard to keep track. She spends her mornings rehearsing and he spends his practicing. At lunch, he struggles to study and she meets with the student council. After school, she has rehearsals and he has practices. After sending the message, she waits for his call because he prefers hearing her voice. That was their thing. She messages, he calls.

She instinctively knows when he needs her (don't ask her how, she won't have an answer).

She now knows that relationships are to be worked hard for. They don't serve it on a silver platter.

Sharpay's never been in a serious relationship, but she thinks she's learning.

**iii.**

Sharpay's never been jealous, ever.

Except for the whole escapade with Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton.

But other than that, never. When Ryan found his talent in the arts, she just smiled and cheered - she finally had someone to practice with. Because she knows, no one can outshine her. She's Sharpay Evans. That's never going to change.

But when her boyfriend invites an old "family friend" to one of her parties, she freaks. Brittany is beautiful and smart and she knows Zeke like the back of her hand. Sharpay doesn't recognize the feeling of her throat closing and her stomach burning, but she's been in the theatre long enough to able to identify what it is.

She hates that her smile falls a bit when she sees him walk through that door with her. She hates it even more when she feels like an outsider when she's so used to being the one talked about. And then he looks at her and it's like he knows every doubt that just passed her mind and is trying to reassure her that she's the only one he sees. The look he gave her somehow erases all fears and she feels lighter because she knows she's still it for him.

That was probably sign number two, for her.

**iv.**

Being with Zeke feels different, nothing like she's ever felt before – not that she's got a lot to compare Zeke to.

Whenever he sees her, his eyes brighten. As if she just instantly made his day better by just stepping inside the room. He looks at her as if she's the most gorgeous thing he's ever laid eyes on. He holds her as if she's about to break at any moment.

Seeing him makes her stomach flutter – with butterflies, she guesses.

Her first time was special. Zeke treats her like glass even though it's public knowledge that he's done this before and she hasn't. Maybe he's assuring her he's never going to hurt her. She giggles lightly and he manages to smile. Then, as if it was just another sound, he whispers softly, "I'm never going to hurt you."

He looks at her as if she's a dream, that one day she'll disappear.

She kisses him and whispers, "I'm not going anywhere."

**v.**

Sharpay has a boy that loves her and everything should be perfect, except those three little words are stuck in her throat, refusing to come out – those three little words, short but completely important. He tells her those words and her throat tightens and all she can do is nod. She could almost feel the disappointment radiate off of him as he walked away. She wanted to follow her first instinct, which was to grab him and tell him.

But instead, she stands there staring at his retreating figure while she aims her anger on Zeke or at herself. (She knows who it's aiming for, and it's not the boy.)

Of course, all it took was an impromptu therapy session with her "rival" Gabriella and she's walking towards the school gym, scared beyond explanation. She enters the gym and finds him sitting on the middle of the court, staring at absolutely nothing.

"I need to know why you love me," she demands, her shoulders start to shake because she really needs to know why, she needs to make herself believe his words. He tells her all the different reasons why.

Each of his reasons are considerably growing dorkier than the last, so she's forced to believe that he's telling the truth, because, really, who in the right mind would find her evil, scheming ways adorable? Someone who loves her, apparently.

And maybe, at that moment, she realizes the signs and maybe she loves him, too.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HSM.

**A/N: **It's been awhile, right? I haven't written a ZekePay since the start of '08, so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty. Haha. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, no matter what kind they are. Oh, and this is the unbeta'd version, so please correct me if I have mistakes. :)

And, oh. I have a ZS fic in my profile, it's called One Objective, check it out. :)


End file.
